


All For The Time

by Thisisarealtagwhy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, It's real short, Klaus hugs Ben, No Incest, Post-Season/Series 01, i just really wanted the klaus and ben hug, short and sweet, wow cant believe i have to tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/pseuds/Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: The blue light fades and Klaus has barely any time to process because- his tat is gone, as are his dog tags, but more importantly,Ben, so he encircles his arms around the boy who's body is so much warmer than the touch of a ghosts, "It's okay, we made it, see, we're all doing fine."(i just wanted the Ben and Klaus hug we all deserve)





	All For The Time

**Author's Note:**

> wow i love Klaus with all my heart, i would die for that gay disaster, and yeah, im a slut for the ben and klaus dynamic and id like to think that ben is a lil dependent even in his own blood and flesh body because of how long he's been stuck with Klaus. was gonna throw in some salt down there but it didn't fit the ending. i love this series and i hope you guys like my work!  
> uhh but warning, no beta

Klaus groans, his body feels like someone had run him over repeatedly with a semi-trailer. Could he survive that? Maybe, especially considering God doesn’t want to keep him. He feels a deep ache resonating within his bones, maybe he’s OD’d again, but no, that’s not quite right, that pain is more of a sharp sensation, of fire and ice.

“Did it work?” He hears Luther demand, and like an elastic band, everything catches up with him, knocking him back down to the cold marble floor. And now he realises that Luther’s voice had that same childish tinge to it that he had so adored back in the good old days.

And now that Klaus is really thinking about it, his knees don’t ache any more – they’d always done that after Vietnam, after huddling in trenches, with all matters of human excretion clawing their way through his clothes, it’s no surprise that they had _ached_ as much as they did.

He paws at his shirt, desperate to see whether his defining feature has dispersed into the smog of time travel as well. He allows a few despaired tears as he inspects his bare, teenaged arms. No sign of his dog tags either.

The tattoo had hurt, a lot, even if he was used to needles, it had still taken him by surprise, thankfully, Dave had talked him through it, a steady presence to his tumultuous emotions. But it had been _his,_ he had suffered through it, to _match with Dave._ And now it’s gone, just as every other good thing in his life seems to do.

The dog tags… they hurt for another reason. The war had fucked with his mind in more ways than none but at least he had proof! Proof that someone loved him and his fucked-up emotions, Dave had been the epitome of his existence, light of his life, and then, with one bullet shot, he was gone!

Poof! And suddenly Klaus had no reason to remain behind, he had remained long enough to take the few personal belongings he _knew_ Dave would have wanted him to have and well, got the hell out of dodge.

Right now, Klaus is at a very precarious position, he’s barely a breath away from tipping over and breaking down.

But, Klaus has always been good at pretending he’s just fine! No need to worry about him when they’re trying to stop the apocalypse! It doesn’t matter that the physical evidence he’d needed to remind him that Dave was _real,_ is _gone,_ lost to the time continuum.

“Holy shit.” And there’s five’s familiar voice, resonating delicately with the remaining members of the Hargreeves family, there’s a bit of blood dribbling from his nose but Klaus likes to think he would have made it obvious if he was about to simultaneously combust or something.

There’s a sort of relieved sigh coming from Diego, from his place on the floor, and Allison’s fingers move up to feel her unmarred throat. Almost simultaneously, as if reminded by the physical absence, they turn to view the ticking time bomb. “Oh my god!” Vanya exclaims, a horrified hand pressed against her mouth, twin streams of tear pour from her eyes, no sign of the previous light show they had been privy to. “I can’t believe I did that. And Allison…”

She trails off, looking at Allison, guilt and horror in her eyes, Allison merely says, “It’s our fault, we always excluded you, or didn’t talk to you because we thought you didn’t have powers… it’s not your fault that when you suddenly were given back your powers that you… exploded. Dad, has collectively fucked us all up, powers or not.” She smiles warmly at Vanya and opens her arms.

There is something ugly and twisted on Luther’s face, but Klaus ignores him 90% of the time, and this is not that 10% to pay attention to him. (If he wants to try something Klaus will knock him the _fuck_ down).

Vanya stares hesitantly at Allison for a few seconds, probably afraid of hurting her, before launching herself into her siblings’ arms, and really, Klaus would be more elated for the pair, but he’s caught sight of the one he’d been waiting for, “Ben!” something raw crawls from his throat and the emotion chokes him.

Ben… he looks exactly like he remembers, but this time, when he encircles his arms tightly around his brother, he doesn’t simply phase through. “Ben…” he murmurs again, wet, hot tears pouring onto the others’ head, but Ben doesn’t seem to mind.

“It’s okay Klaus… look, we both made it out alive.” He says, a happy, stoked grin on his face at the prospect of life again.

Ben is warm beneath his touch, even through his clothes, and Klaus would be damned if he would let go any time soon, he wants to remember, he wants Ben to _live,_ wants him to live more than he himself wants to live.

Ben who had always been kind, who had always been _terrified_ of the things living inside his chest.

And here he was, in the flesh and bones, breathing a little heavily.

Klaus pulls tight, after so long that Ben has been incorporeal it feels so _good_ to actually feel him. He has the feeling that it’s the same for Ben, who clutches just as tightly.  

“Ben?” Diego asks, surprise, but hope in his tone, Ben opens his arms from around Klaus and lets Diego join in, because whilst he may be dark and brooding all the time in his bdsm costume, he still cares deep, _deep_ down.

Allison and Vanya let out tear laden cries and join in, Five and Luther watching on cautiously until Ben gestures at them to get in there with them all.

“I’ve missed you guys so much.” Ben says. “You have no idea how infuriating it was to _see_ you all but be unable to actually talk to you.”

Diego pulls back, “You were hanging around us the entire time?”

“Of course, I had to make sure none of you idiots would join me in the afterlife, it’s been real, shitty. Oh, and I had to keep an eye on Klaus seeing as no-one else would.” There's hardened steel in his voice, sounding nothing like the timid Ben they all remembered.

Klaus coughs, not eager for this conversation to be had with the rest of their siblings, “Maybe we should leave this for the night, we should get back to our rooms so Daddy dearest doesn’t find us.”

Ben reluctantly nods but doesn’t let go of his hand, not that Klaus minds, they’ve spent almost two decades together, Klaus being the only one Ben could interact with except for the other terrifying ghosts that made their presence known around him.

“Alright, just for tonight.” And Klaus guesses they never really needed to hear what each other was saying to know what was being said.

“Where are we?” The thought hadn’t even crossed Klaus’ mind, to be fair, there had been much more pressing issues going on, but yeah, they definitely aren't in the shitty mansion thing they'd been cooped up in for most of their lives. It's pretty familiar though...

“I think…” Vanya begins hesitantly, and when no-one cuts her off, she continues, “this is the concert hall…”

“It would certainly make sense.” Five wipes the blood away from his nose in distaste. “It’s a shame I didn’t have more time to properly work out the equations, I could have ensured we were at least in walking distance of the academy.”

“Are your powers out right now?” Luther asks.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll be teleporting any time soon.”

“Don’t worry then, I know how to get back there.” Vanya smiles at Five.

This time, they’ll do things right.


End file.
